Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Video policy
The purpose of this policy is to help us standardize how videos are to be used on this wiki. Discussion Discuss the content of this policy candidate here. If anything needs to be improved or updated, be specific about what needs to be changed. Recommendations for changes will be accepted from September 1, 2010 through September 8, 2010 so that they may be implemented before voting begins. : No improvements were suggested. Voting will now begin on the candidate as it currently stands. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Voting Cast your vote for or against this page becoming policy for the wiki. Whether casting a vote for or against, all votes must state why they support or oppose it, rather casting a simple "yes" or "no" vote. All votes must be signed or they will be considered invalid. Voting will begin at 00:00 UTC on January 1, 2011 and end at 23:59 UTC on January 20, 2011. (The original voting period was from September 16, 2010 to October 2, 2010, but was set aside while the new Oasis skin was being introduced.) * Support: Same as before: I wrote the policy, so I support it. It's designed to help us avoid problems as much as possible and to deal with those problems after they occur. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose: If you do not support this becoming an official policy, cast your vote and sign your name here. * Comment: Any comments may be entered here. Adoption Only one vote was cast and it was in favor. Due to the extended length of time for the voting period, over four months, voting is now closed and this policy candidate has been adopted as an official policy of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Multilanguage I don't think that subtitles should be required if the video already has subtitles that are part of the video and not closed captioning. For example, the first video does not need subtitles. However, the second one one would have needed subtitles because they are not provided (except in the corresponding page, of course). Thank you for your consideration! Phineasnandferbruletheworld (talk | contribs) 00:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Video links to future/unreleased episodes? I don't believe video links to future episodes (that are unreleased in English), or video links to where to find future episodes, should be allowed. At the moment, this would cover "Act Your Age", "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" and "Doof 101" (as well as any others I have missed. The following are my thoughts, as written on my wall during a conversation with another administrator: "It has always been my understanding that the Phineas and Ferb Wiki encourages people to watch the new episodes through official channels (by actually watching them on TV, or through iTunes, DVD releases, etc.), which these are obviously not. In my mind, this falls into the same categories as a movie being leaked online before it goes in theaters, an author's manuscript being posted in advance of a book release, or getting your hands on a copy of a new video game before its street date, all of which are highly frowned upon. I would also suggest that a video for an unreleased episode does not 'need to be referenced as in a review or other discussion', the criterion for which an episode link can be added." (per the current Video Policy) Your thoughts? -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 02:34, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Voting Cast your vote here and sign your name. Voting ends at UTC on ----. Support # I am in support of adding to the video policy that links to unreleased episodes should not be allowed. For one it is spoilers, and second the creators worked hard on the episode and to ruin it that way really takes away from when it officially airs in the USA. I have avoided clicking those links myself but I really think the video policy needs to updated to say links to episodes that are unreleased in the USA are not allowed. This wiki needs not to allow an episode to be spoiled that way but to condemn that from happening. P&F fan92 (talk) 13:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) # I'm also supporting this and agreed with P&F fan92's comments. [http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/88395248462/howdy-friends-as-you-have-likely-already-heard Especially after what happened with the third season of Legend of Korra]. ~KinHikari ♪ Minogasenai akiramenai. ♪ 01:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah, also, we weren't expecting foreign language versions of the episodes in the first place. I mean, Wander Over Yonder got the episodes "The Hero" and "The Birthday Boy" on Disney Channel France before it aired here and those episodes got spoiled in English for people to watch nine days before they air in the United States. Plus, Dan and Swampy do not want episodes of their show airing in foreign languages before they air here. - IvyLover (talk | | | ) 23:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC) # If you support this suggestion, add your reason here and sign your vote. Oppose # If you oppose this suggestion, add your reason here and sign your vote. Comments # I'm staying out of this because it doesn't really affect the wiki's Information side. However, I'd like to list a few points: ## I can argue that linking to unreleased episodes can be needed: ### When reviewing episodes for their animation quality. ### When discussing if an episode is real or not. Sometimes, an episode outside of our database will air in some non-English land. What if a person creates a page for that episode? How can that person give any proof when we prohibit unreleased episode linking? ### An unreleased episode like "Night Of the Living Pharmacist" airs in some non-English land, or it's fully uploaded to some random site. Someone has seen it and decides to post info like trivia on the page. How can we confirm that that person is telling the truth? ###There are some more but I don't really care enough for this particular issue to give enough effort to type them. ##Additionally, we have linked to episodes like this before: ###"Brain Drain" ###"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" ###"Split Personality" ###"Make Play" ###"The Secret of Success" ###There are probably some more but I don't really care enough for this particular issue to give enough effort to search. ##No one had any problems then, so why now? Is it because each of you holds a certain episode in special regard? Is it because the creators have asked that fans protect one particular episode? Or is it that you have all held this belief for so long and now only wish to apply it? Or perhaps the times have simply changed, and we must adapt to these changes? And if we block the linking to unreleased episodes, then why do we permit linking to unreleased songs? And isn't this rather unfair to Spoiler Hounds? And isn't it the wiki's goal to be the most up-to-date PF site? How can we be the most up-to-date when this is planning to limit ourselves from gaining new content? Regardless, I'm staying out of this one. This only indirectly affects the quality of the wiki's Information side. If it does not affect the Information side directly, then I couldn't care less.—— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 02:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) # In addition to what happened with Legend of Korra, the BBC had a similar experience when several episodes of Doctor Who showed up on the Internet prior to the season premiere last month. They put out the word that if you found them, don't spoil the episodes for other people. My own experience with this goes way back to when Return of the Jedi first came out. The movie got delayed where I lived, so I decided to read the novelization first. Then when I saw the movie, all I could think of when Yoda was dying was, "Boy, this sure is dragging out." Didn't much enjoy that part of the movie. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) # This voting has been running for more than three weeks, so I think it is time we closed this voting and updated the video policy. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:51, September 29, 2014 (UTC) # Any comments about the suggestion can be entered here, but will not be counted as a vote for or against. Result After a month since the voting has started, the final result is 3 supporting and none opposing. It'll now be a part of the video policy. ~KinHikari ♪ Minogasenai akiramenai. ♪ 02:14, October 13, 2014 (UTC)